Through the Night
by IAmJacksFanFictionAccount
Summary: In the end, the pain is not about you, it's about him. Psychoshipping.
1. Chapter 1

With bloodshot, lilac eyes, the tanned Yami glowered and snarled at any other life form that approached him. Even as the police officers threw him in the cell, he had scratched squirmed and fough them the whole way, giving one officer a nasty black eye and the other numerous cuts on his face. Even behind bars, the aura around him set the other prisoners off as they all gathered together in one part of the cell as he sat in the other. All the while, he was staring down at his arm, noticing the needle marks and the scratched up skin and he sighed in irritation. Bakura would bitch at him all night for this, but it wasn't his fault. He just wanted to try something new. Besides, if Bakura could stay out all night drinking, then how come he couldn't stay out all night too?

He hissed as he touched his red marks and growled. He had to wait here for Bakura and he knew it wasn't going to be a friendly visit.

Bakura's mood was little different than Marik's. He was just much more quiet about it. He'd cut off multiple people trying to get to the police station, speeding and swerving with narrowed eyes. It was a wonder he didn't make to the police station with handcuffs, himself. He slammed the car door shut behind him as he stomped his way to the police station, curtly speaking to one of the officers and paying bail.

He was taken to the cell where Marik sat in a growling mess. In any other circumstance, he would have laughed at how the other cell mates seemed to avoid him like frightened children. But not tonight. His silhouette moved over Marik's form as he growled his words out, "Let's go."

Marik's tired eyes moved to look up at his lover as he just looked at him for a minute before he grunted in pain and moved to stand up, holding his throbbing head as he bit his lip, moving out of the barred cell and stepped in synche with Bakura, wincing mentally at the _anger _radiating off of him. He glared as an officer once again tried to touch him and shook him off, never stopping his growls until they were alone, outside in the cool air. He turned to look at Bakura and frowned a little, still seeing double from the last injection. He sighed. He really didn't know what to say. Thanks for bailing me out? I'm sorry? Ra knows he was terrible at the latter.

Bakura said nothing, gesturing to the car and curtly making his way to it, not bothering to wait to see if Marik was in the car before starting it. If the man was smart, he would be moving fast tonight. If not... Well, then he could just rot in this damned parking lot for all he cared. He'd done his duty. He didn't so much as look at the passenger's seat as he drove away from the police station and toward the road.

As Marik heard the car start, he swallowed and swiftly moved into the passanger seat and shut the door. Bakura didn't want to talk. At least, not yet, he theorized. He put his seat belt on and frowned, catching sight of his mangled and red skin before he pushed the images away and looked at Bakura for a moment before he turned back to look out over the road silently. The tense air in the car was thick enough to cut with a knife and Marik hated it. He just wanted Bakura to yell at him and get it over with. But...he hated it when Bakura yelled at him. It meant he did something wrong and he _hated _disapointing his lover more then anything.

Bakura didn't want to fight, either, but his anger was something he never could control. He glared at the road as he sped and swerved.

"You're fucking lucky it wasn't heroin. The detox alone will kill you. Or just put you in agonizing pain. Usually both." He clutched the wheel until his knuckles turned white, growling softly. How could Marik be so _stupid_. "I was going to put the money I had to use for bail toward an improvement for the house. Maybe a new bed or television or something."

_That _stung a little bit. Marik bit his lip. Bakura had wasted money on him instead of putting it away to buy something they both could have enjoyed. And they weren't swimming in cash either. He sighed and rubbed his irritated arm gently, keeping a good hold on the seat as Bakura swerved rather violently. It could have _killed _him? In time of course, he knew, but a slow death was worse then a quick one. His shoulders slumped. He could hear the disapointement in Bakura's voice and that cut him deeper then anything else he had said in his speech. "...I'm sorry..." he muttered.

He mentally scoffed. Like that would fix anything...

"Do you have any idea- Just getting off some of the drugs is enough to kill you! After /one/ time. Most of the population doesn't survive, given the potency of the addictive drug. You're fucking lucky, dumbass." Bakura snarled in frustration. "What the hell were you thinking. Hell, what if someone decided to take advantage of you while you were like this? The idea made him flush with anger.

Marik frowned at that. He knew the drugs were dangerous. But they gave him a rush. A really addicting rush. He sighed. Not that that made it right. But Bakura's anger was making him angry as well. What right did _he have to yell at him when he would consume regular alcohol that would definetly put him in the same position. He glared once at him lover before he huffed and turned away, crossing his arms, with a small wince. "It would have been bad. I understand, mother."_

Bakura didn't need a moment to swerve off the road and slam onto the breaks, knowing full well what that would do to the tanned Yami's head when he did so. He turned to glare at him, waiting for his slowed reaction.

Marik's eyes widened at the sudden stop and felt his body swerve forward, his nose hitting the dashboard. The slow reaction time from the drugs were to thank for that. He held his now bleeding nose with a small whine before he turned and growled angrily at Bakura. "What the fuck, Bakura? You almost broke me nose!" he protested as he felt his sore nose carefully.

Bakura snarled. "Don't you dare patronize me, asshole. You did something stupid and dangerous that I had to bail you out of. But don't worry, I don't have to." He stood and made his way around to the passenger door, yanking it open roughly. "You can get out and walk the rest of the way, if you like."

Marik couldn't help but flinch a little. Bakura was angry. Really really angry. It wasn't like he hadn't seen him this mad before, but it was usually directed at something else, other then him. He looked out at the dark, dirt road and then back at his lover and he actually felt some anxious tighten his chest. Was he serious? He shook his head silently, swallowing any words that could get him in any more trouble. "...'Kura, you wouldn't do that to me..." he said, keeping his voice as soft as he could.

"Don't try to manipulate me," he ground out. If there was one thing he hated, it was being used, and having things he cared about twisted for someone else's own gain. He stood there for a moment, contemplating his situation, considering everything as he looked at the mess that was his lover.

"But no, I wouldn't do that. You, you would be doing it to yourself." He slammed the door shut _hard_ and stormed his way back to his seat, starting the car once again.

Marik flinched once again before he narrowed his eyes and looked back at Bakura. "Oh, so I can't manipulate you, but you can manipulate me? All those times you come home drunk, come in to bed and either don't say anything or fuck me into the matress because you got nothing better to do? Or when I have to pick you up from a bar and drive you home and clean you up and make sure you're okay and I don't even get a thank you?" he growled.

...Okay, so that last one had only happened once, but still!

Bakura snarled. "I haven't done that in ages, Marik. I corrected my problem."

The younger Yami huffed again before he crossed his arms, pointedly turning away. "Whatever. Just let me fucking walk. I'd rather be anywhere then with you right now." he muttered.

"..."

That had stung. He swallowed and once again began to turn onto the side of the road. "Fine. Go. Do whatever the hell you want. I'll be home." Or at the bar. Either or.

"Oh, anything I want? Whoop-dee-fucking-doo, thanks, thief~" he snorted. Waiting until the car stopped, he angrily stood up and out of the car and slammed the door behind him, just as hard as Bakura had. He stood back and crossed his eyes, glaring daggers at his lover.

Bakura rolled his eyes and started backing out once again, rolling up to Marik with the window down and holding out a wad of cash. "Here. I'm sure you can get a good fix with this," he said coldly.

Marik's chest stung a little but he just barked right back, "Nah, you keep it. You'll need alot for that booze tonight."

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "You're right. Don't bother coming home tonight, then. Go crash on your Hikari's couch, or something. I'll be out." He started to pull the money back in his pocket

"Oh, no problem there! I'm sure my _hikari-pretty _would just love to have me home. I'll have some better company tonight." he hissed out, eyes narrowed. He silently willed Bakura away. His anger was getting the best of him and he didn't want to say any more things he knew he would regret.

_That_ had stung. Enough for Bakura to stop the engine and climb out. "What did you just say."

Marik growled. Damn it, Bakura... "I said, I'll. Have. Better. Company. Tonight." he snarled, keeping his arms crossed. "With my hikari-pretty. We'll have lots of fun tonight." he smirked darkly. He was going too far, he was going too far, he was going too far...

Bakura's eyes widened, complete and total hurt suddenly sparking in his eyes. "What do you mean by that."

"What the fuck do you _think _I mean, thief?" he snarled, already taking a few steps towards his Hikari's neighborhood. "You don't want me around? My Hikari certainly will." he growled, lilac eyes blazing. Gods just...make it all stop. He could already see the hurt in Bakura's eyes. Why was he pouring salt on his open wound?

"I..." Bakura swallowed, nodding shortly. "Alright, then." The pain suddenly swelling in his chest was like a knife stuck in his gut and wrenched upwards, somehow keeping itself from doing the dirty deed and cutting his entire heart, mercilessly.

Marik felt his anger cool down slightly as he saw the true pain in Bakura's eyes and he looked away, sighing angrily. He bit his lip before he looked up, frowning. He took a step towards his lover. "Bakura..." he started, not quite knowing how his lover would react.

Bakura's breath hitched as he backed away, his eyes reddening. Shit, he couldn't cry about this. This was a stupid thing to cry about. If Marik wanted to go with his Hikari, he could do so. What did it matter to him. He turned so Marik wouldn't see his pain, bringing his coat closer around him.

But Marik heard the hitch in his lover's breath and even in the haze of his mind, he knew what that meant. No...no...he hadn't made him cry, had he? He did. Fucking selfishness got in the way and he had made the other person closest to him cry. Marik frowned and took another step closer. "Bakura..." he tried again.

Bakura wiped his eyes, swallowing thickly. "Just go be with 'hikari-pretty,' Marik. He's better company," he turned the words back on his lover. "Because I'm not fucking good anymore, right."

Marik stopped at that and frowned, lowering his shameful gaze. "I never said you weren't good enough, 'Kura..." he said softly. He didn't know how to fix this. All of those hurtful things he had said, a simple "sorry" woulnd't heal them. He felt a little panicked. What was he going to do?

Bakura was of course digging up old wounds from the first fight. But the statement Marik had made then had hurt him. Bakura remembered the many times he had come home drunk and fucked Marik while he was half-asleep. It was the only way he had been able to sleep with his lover at all then, and it was finally told to him why. Even if Bakura didn't do that anymore, it still haunted him.

Marik took another step closer until he was standing in front of Bakura, trying to meet his eyes, his own somber and saddened now. As much as he was angry at his lover, the last thing he wanted was for him to cry. Bakura was strong, stronger then him. If he was crying about something he said, it had really deeply hurt him. "Bakura...?"

That was when Bakura suddenly whirled around and yanked Marik close, smashing their lips together in one of those special kisses, this time filled with his own emotions. Jealous, anger, deep hurt. Even fear, all poured out from his lips onto Marik's sluggish ones.

Marik had no time to react as he stumbled and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the smaller, trembling form. His chest began to sting as he felt all those emotions, his head already throbbing and dizzy from the drugs, these emotions were making it worse. But he didn't care. Right now, all that mattered was Bakura. He swallowed and kissed make softly, an apologetic and loving wave pushing into the kiss from his side.

Bakura made a whimpering sound, pulling back when he felt the apology start to hit. He didn't want to feel the knee-jerk apology. It came only from fear, not true feelings from Marik.

Now it was Marik's turn to look hurt, his lilac eyes filling with it as Bakura pulled back. He rejected it. He didn't want it. He swallowed back the deep pain he felt in his chest and lowered his head away from Bakura, mentally wincing at the whimper he produced. "...sorry..."

Bakura swiped at his tears on his pale face, not sure of what to do. He knew he was fucking up somewhere. He just stared down, shifting in his place. "I-I know I had no right to be angry, after what I've done."

"...You just care about me...not that I deserve it," he murmured softly, backing away from his lover just a bit, trying to ignore the urge to rush up and kiss his tears away. "I didn't mean anything I said...I'm...s-sorry. If you want, I can still go." he said softly, looking at his crying lover with still hurt eyes.

Bakura shook his head. No, he didn't want that at all. He stared down at his shoes, just shaking his head repeatedly. "Don't... Please."

Marik frowned at that, but remained where he was standing and nodded his head, suddenly feeing a little awkward. He didn't know what he could say to comfort him. He had rejected his apology. What else was there to do?

Bakura sighed and reached his hand out. "Come on, Marik. Let's just go home. Please?"

Marik looked down at the hand offered to him before he looked at his lover, still frowning softly. "Sure, Bakura," With that, he turned his back on him to walk back over to the car, opening the passenger door and sliding inside, holding his head with a painful moan.

Bakura stood for a moment at his rejection, his hand still out as Marik climbed in, finally sighing and dropping it. He made his way to the car, not looking at Marik, wincing as he listened to his pain, and starting the car toward home. He drove slowly now, eyes puffy and irritated.

Marik closed his eyes for the trip home, biting his lip to hold in his whimper at the pain. God, everything hut. Not that it was anyone's fault but his. He sighed and, after assuming Bakura wasn't watching, turned so he was facing towards the windown, two twin tears falling down his cheeks as he held his arm with the swelling marks. He just wanted to be home, now.

Bakura drove silently, that pain still throbbing in his chest. How could anyone put up with it? Why did he do this to himself? With a deep sigh, he shook his head and looked over at his love, catching the tears as they fell down his face. The knife only seemed to twist.

Falling into an uneasy comatose state through the drive up their street, Marik felt a few more tears run down his cheeks, but he did nothing to stop them. His head was pounding, his arm was burning with raw agony, and his knees were probably still bleeding from when he slipped on the pavement, not that he'd tell Bakura that. He wanted to die.

Bakura swallowed as he moved to the other side of the car, reaching in to pull his lover out, managing to cradle him in his arms, barely. He tried to nuzzle him in comfort as he grunted and strained to make it inside the house, making the way to the bedroom and depositing him on the bed. "Marik?" he asked softly, stroking the blonde hair.

Completely red, lilac eyes blinked open to meet Bakura's eyes as Marik whimpered in pain, leaning into Bakura's touch immediately. "I-I don't feel good..." he whispered, his unblemished arm moving to cover his stomach as his wet cheeks burned. He moved his legs up as he tried to curl up in a little ball.

Bakura cooed to him softly. "Ishtar, you need to spread yourself out and let your body try to detox. It's going through withdrawal." He crawled onto the bed and pulled Marik into his arms, wrapping his legs around his legs to keep them straight, nuzzling the tanned neck slowly.

Marik gave another soft whimper of protest as his body was traightened but he was far too weak and disoriented to put up much of a fight against his lover. As he could do was lean into his touches, his breathing labored as he sunk his fingers into the sheets and squeezed, painful ripples of agony tearing through his body. "I-it hurts..."

Bakura slowly undressed him, to give him more comfort. He slid the t-shirt off of him, then the pants next, careful to never let the tanned Yami leave his arms. He watched as the ripples made his strong and muscular body retract and shudder, quivering under his touch. Bakura swallowed his fear as he continued to hold him soothingly, kissing the neck in comfort and hopefully some distraction.

The deep, labored breathing seemed to get a little worse, but Marik relaxed a little as he felt Bakura's body press against his naked flesh, still trying to hold his torn up arm close as his battered body arched closer to his lover, wanting to be near his radiating warmth and comfort.

Bakura was growing more and more panicked as he listened to the ragged breaths, never ceasing his actions. He kept himself calm, barely, trying to stop his shivers of fear from rising up. He kissed the neck slowly. "It's alright, Marik. I'm not leaving you. Everything will be okay..."

Marik opened his eyes up once again. Swallowing thickly a small, pain-filled, half-smile curved on his face for a second as his good hands reached weakly for Bakura's. "...Love you...more than anything..." he whispered. For some reason, he though he was dying. Well, the pain was bad enough.

Bakura took the hand with his own trembling ones and squeezed tightly. "Marik, you're not dying, do you hear me? But you have to be strong. This is about stamina and will, you have to keep fighting while your body withdrawals from the drugs you took, alright?" He felt new tears form on his face as he nuzzled his lover furiously. This wasn't as bad as it could be for other drugs, but if Marik didn't keep his strength up...

"I... I love you, too. Please don't give up on me."

The younger Yami shook his head, slowly and weakly, but it was still there. "...'kay..." he managed to get out, frowning as he felt the hard tremors from Bakura's hands arund his own sweating ones and he looked over at him, blood-shot eyes now a little sad. Bakura was worried about him now. First he was angry, then pissed beyond belief, then hurt, then completely sad, and now worried? What else was Marik going to put him through?

"Won't give up on you..." he assured him in a soft tone. That was, until, a rather sharp pain sudden hit him in the stomach and he let out a loud cry, he body trying to curl up again.

"Marik!" Bakura hushed him softly, stroking the damp hair as it clung to his tanned face, glistening with sweat. "Please, relax." He stroked the toned stomach, cooing in his ear and keeping his nuzzles up, feeling the dampness from his own eyes sliding onto Marik's flesh. He clung to him close, his own clothes growing wet from his lovers sweat. "I-It's going to be alright."

Marik took a couple of deep, shaky breaths in an attempt to calm himself as that pain dulled into a soft throb, leaving him moaning in pain. Bakura's touches were quick to cancel out the small little sharp pains, making him swallow thickly. He felt Bakura's chilled tears on his shoulder and he looked up, reaching one hand to weakly touch Bakura's wet cheek, lilac eyes sad. He had done this. The asshole side of him had done this. At that though, tears of his own escaped his pain-filled eyes.

"...Sorry...I'm s-sorry..." he whispered out.

Bakura felt the tears flow out further as the trembling and weak hand touched his face, he reached and held it there, shutting his eyes. What if Marik couldn't handle this? No, he couldn't allow himself to consider that. He didn't know how he would go on...

"Shh... Please, Marik. J-just be still. It's going to be okay."

Being careful with his battered body, Marik scooted, slowly, so that he was closer, if that was possible, to Bakura's wonderful warmth. A purr started up in his throat. It was broken and weak, but it was still there. He felt his eyes start to droop as the torment on his body left him exhausted. But, was it safe for him to go to sleep? He didn't know. He swallowed back another whimper of pain and forced his eyes open, looking up at Bakura and stroking his cheek lightly, with the rest of the strength that he had.

He was worn out.

Bakura swallowed, leaning into the touch as he wept softly. "Rest, Marik. Please, just go to sleep." He continued to stroke the battered and shuddering stomach, sweat dripping off of it. "I-I'll watch over you."

Marik blinked his barely open eyes at him before he suddenly whined softly, his hand moving to grip onto Bakura's hand that was resting upon it. The grip was nothing, at all. But he was suddenly afraid. What if Bakura was still mad and left him? In the back of his mind, he knew that wasn't true. But the pain was playing with his mind and after another whimper of pain, he just closed his eyes. He couldn't do anything else.

Bakura was barely holding in the sobs that were threatening to give way. He couldn't let Marik see that. He squeezed the hand softly, watching his eyes shut, burying his face in the damp hair and taking deep breaths. "M-Marik..."

* * *

><p>As Marik finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep, he was amazed at all of the different dreams that plauged his sleep. Some were happy enough, usually involving him and Bakura sitting around, enjoying each others company or fucking like bunnies. Even him dressed up in a cute little bee outfit and scaring the piss out of his lover. But, more of them weren't so care-free. Nightmares seeped into his subconcious. Nightmares of finding his lover leaving him, waking up and finding him dead at his feet, or even worse, waking up and not finding him there at all.<p>

He screamed loudly in those dreams and he wasn't sure if anyone else could hear him. He screamed Bakura's name until his voice was hoarse and his throat was torn and bleeding. Were these really just dreams from the drugs? Were they his own fears? ...Or were they a message of things to come?

Bakura spent the entire night watching over him. Some of the night Marik seemed calm and relaxed in his arms. Once Marik even started giggling in his sleep, while another Marik began rubbing against him for seemingly no reason at all. But as the hours ticked by, Marik grew feverish, whimpers and cries coming from his mouth. Bakura tried to give him water as he stroked his hair gently, cooing gently to him. He tried with all his might to calm him, but by the end, he had nothing he could do but watch, and wait.

* * *

><p>By the end of the long, torturous night, Marik finally opened his eyes. He braced himself for the pain that would rack his body, but found it wasn't there. He blinked his eyes open and found that they no longer felt puffy, or red. The only pain that was still there was the one in his arm and he frowned as he saw the infected wounds. But at the moment, he didn't care. That could be fixed easily. What mattered was a certain white-haired Yami that he had felt and heard comforting him throughout the whole night.<p>

/His/ Bakura.


	2. Chapter 2

Bakura had fallen into an involuntary sleep, slumped against Marik's body, eyes shut as he groaned softly, shifting in his sleep. He, too, was having a nightmare, his hands clinging to Marik even tighter, whimpering softly against him. "M-Marik..." he stuttered softly in his sleep.

Marik turned to look at his lover, frowning sadly, touching his tear-stained cheek with the upmost care. "I'm right here, 'Kura. I'm right here..." he whispered softly, wrapping his pricked arm around Bakura gently and kissing his pale forehead and holding him closer.

Bakura's eyes opened slowly, before they popped open wide. "Marik!" He squirmed in the hold, trying to get a good look at his lover. "Marik, are you alright?" He had had horrible nightmares, that Marik had been slipping away from him, that he had hated him for not being there to take care of him. That he had failed him.

Marik blinked before he gently stroked Bakura's cheek to calm him. "For the most part..." he said with a weak grin, looking down at his arm before back up at his lover, sadness still in his eyes. "Are /you/ alright?"

Bakura shook his head. "That's... that's not important. Are you sure you're alright?" He looked into Marik's eyes and then everywhere else. "Fuck, y-you must be starving." He started to try to squirm away from the arms. Marik was hungry. Marik needed food. He had to take care of Marik.

Marik whimpered softly at the jostling, holding his head to calm down the pain before he blinked his eyes open. "Food...can wait. What's the matter, 'Kura?"

"Shit," Bakura cursed himself as he watched Marik whimper. "I'm sorry..." He kissed his forehead, stroking the hair. He couldn't do anything right.

The frantic look in Bakura's eyes was scaring Marik, his own reflecting it as he looked at his lover. He did't know why he was acting like this but it was scaring him. And that deep churning feeling of an anxious heart was deep in his elly again. He swallowed. "B-Bakura, I'm alright. What's wrong." he asked for a third time, eyes wide.

Bakura swallowed, still stroking Marik's hair with a trembling hand. "I... I was up all night. You kept getting worse and worse... I thought I was going to lose you. I can't lose you, Marik... I dreamed I failed you, and I had to... to try to live without you. Ra, it was horrible." He pressed their foreheads together, his breath shaky.

Marik's eyes widened, and then began to water as he looked into Bakura's tired but terrified eyes. He swallowed and grabbed onto Bakura's shaking hand with his own trembling one and squeezed as tightly as he could. "Y-you won't lose me...I promise..." he whispered, swallowing softly and rubbing their noses together gently. He had caused Bakura so much pain. Why did he still stay?

Bakura nodded, kissing him gently. "I love you, Marik. I'm sorry I didn't think about anything other than my anger last night. I was selfish, I'm sorry. You just... scared me."

Lilac eyes widened at that, gripping his lover much closer at that. "I...scared you?" he whispered out softly.

Bakura kept his arms wrapped tightly around him. "Of course you did. I love you, Marik. I can't go on without you." Not anymore.

Marik bit his lip, another tear escaping as he nuzzled Bakura desperately, kissing his cheeks as his battered body trembling in the older Yami's arms. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." he whispered, looking at Bakura desperately. "I-I love you so much...I didn't mean anything I said!"

Bakura blinked multiple times, before melting into the warm arms and sighing. "It's alright, Marik. Everything is all right now." And it was. Marik seemed better. He hadn't failed him. "I love you..."

Marik nodded and kissed his lover desperately. "I-I love you too..." he whispered before he was suddenly interrupted by the rumbling in his stomach and he looked down.

Bakura heard it, reaching down to stroke the muscled abdomen gently. "I'll get you something easy to eat so you won't struggle with digestion," he whispered softly, moving to stand up.

Marik's eyes widened as he whimpered softly and grabbed Bakura's arm, slight fear in his eyes. "You're coming back for sure...right, 'Kura?" he asked softly. He knew it was a stupid question.

Bakura blinked at him before his expression softened. He leaned down and pressed their lips together, once again in their special kisses. It was one of love, of passion, of care. Of absolute adoration, and even fear for health. Bakura had never felt more emotional than he did after watching over Marik last night.

Marik's eyes widened as those emotions poured onto him and filled him up, making his battered body feel warmer as he leaned forward for more. When Bakura did pull away, he knew he already had his answer and a small smile quirked on his face, nodding. "T-thank you..."

"I love you," Bakura whispered fondly, stroking the tanned face. "I'll be right back."

"I love you too..." he whispered, holding his stomach as it made another loud grumbling noise and he looked up with an almost bewildered expression. After he satisfied it, all he wanted was Bakura, in his arms. "H-hurry back..."

Bakura left the tanned Yami, trying to be as quick as possible as he filled the plate with multiple slices of toast and warm tea. It was all Marik's stomach would be able to handle right now. With a sigh, one of slight relief, and one of exhaustion, he started back into the bedroom, holding the food and drink out for his lover.

Marik swallowed and started to purr at the deep, delicious smell of his favorite tea. Reaching for it with his trembling hand, he swallowed and took a sip, keeping it close to his mouth in the fear he would spill it. "T-thank you...'Kura..."

Bakura sat on the bed, pulling Marik's head onto his lap, stroking his hair and helping him with the tea and toast at any point he might need it. He hushed him gently. "Mmm... You're welcome, Marik. There's no need to thank me."

Marik had to admit, he did feel better now that there was something in his belly. The drugs had left, but the effects were still lightly stinging him. Food helped greatly. However, he looked up at Bakura, eyes a little watery. "N-no...I have to. You take such good c-care of me...a-and I said such...horrible stuff. H-how can you..." he trailed off, swallowing softly.

Bakura swallowed, still stroking his blonde locks. "Because I _love_ you, Marik. Nothing more, or less." He leaned down and kissed his forehead gently, taking the plates and setting them on the nightstand.

"B-but...that can't be enough...can it?" his voice was timid, even as he looked at Bakura with desperate lilac eyes.

Bakura looked at him, smiling and nodding. "It's enough for a lifetime."

Marik looked down for a minute as he thought over those words. He didn't know how Bakura could love him so much. But, he did. The thief told him near every day. He looked up at his lover, reaching a trembling hand to touch his cheek gently. "Y-you...I'd rather be with you...then Hikari..." he said softly.

Bakura swallowed, meeting the lilac eyes. "Y-you don't have to..." Bakura didn't want to be told something just to make him feel better. That was the last thing he wanted.

"It's the truth!" he cried out before he coughed and held his stomach, waiting for the pain to fade before he looked up. "It's the truth..." he whispered, lilac eyes wide and desperate. It was, after all. "...y-you mean so much more...to me then he does..."

Bakura remembered Marik's speech to him the last time. He had promised he had believed him then, there was no reason to doubt him now. But the sting of Marik's words were still there, burning in his chest. He nodded, though. "I understand, Marik. I love you."

Marik swallowed and nuzzled Bakura desperately. "'Kura...y-you said that someone could have taken advantage of me last night..." he started in a soft tone, sighing softly.

Bakura blinked, looking down at him. "...Yes. Why?"

.."C-can you take me now?"

Bakura blinked further in surprise. Marik's body was still weak, and certainly not in the proper condition for Bakura to just take him. "Marik, you're sick..."

"Please, Bakura!" he cried out again, biting his lip before starting up again. "P-please...please...I need you inside me. I-it feels like my body's been torn up...I-I need something really a-and something I love..." he whimpered.

Bakura watched the outburst with wide eyes, nodding. "Okay, Marik," he whispered. "It's okay."

He set to work quickly. Too much foreplay he knew would only wrack his body. Moving his hand down, he took Marik's flaccid and limp length, and began to stroke it gently, leaning down and kissing Marik's face as he did so. "I love you. It's alright."

The younger Yami began to pant softly as he bucked his hips up quickly, whimpering softly. He wanted the pleasure only Bakura could give him. His cock was remaining flaccid and unresponsive and that made Marik panic. "D-did it mess that up? W-what's wrong? Bakura!" he cried out, ignoring the pain in his stomach.

Bakura's eyes widened as Marik's obvious panic was brought fourth. "Marik! Ssshh! It's okay, it's okay! We'll keep trying. It just might be because you're sick, alright?" He continued to stroke him, hoping it wasn't his own failure in giving him any sort of pleasure that was causing this. He sped it up, in slight desperation.

Marik was about to protest some more before Bakura's hand suddenly felt like a warm pleasure glove and his head fell back, a loud moan drawing from his lips as he lips as he squirmed and bit his lip, mewls and cries of pleasure suddenly falling free. The sickness was making him more sensitive. In this situation, he didn't want to say he didn't enjoy it. "A-aahh...!"

Bakura was relieved when he heard Marik's cries, gently fisting his length and pumping, a bit harshly, but only to give him that push he hoped was all he needed. "Come on, Marik..." Maybe a little dirty talk was what he needed. "I love you. I love you so much. I want to come inside you, all warm, and tight. Fuck, you're so beautiful. I want to feel every last inch of your steamy, delicious walls, thrusting in, and out. Come on, baby. I love you. I want you to get _hard_ for me."

Every one of Bakura's sensual words added another throb to Marik's swelling manhood. He bit his lip, but found it was impossible for him to hold in the cries and he let out a sharp cry of pleasure, thrashing his head back and forth and writhing in pure bliss, his warm cheeks _burning _up as the pleasure grew. "Y-yes...yes...A-aahh...t-take me..." he tried to come back and talk with his lover but found it to be too hard. The pleasure was overwhelming him.

Bakura was relieved to see the erection formed in his hands. He let out a sigh, before his breath hitched, his own manhood making a sharp jerk as he watched Marik writhe. What little Marik managed to get out made him nod vigorously, leaving his hold on the hands to fumble with his pants. He realized he needed Marik was much as Marik needed him.

The much younger Yami was left panting as he bit his lip and focused on keeping his erection nice and hard for his lover, spreading his legs much wider open as he arched up and exposed his inner works to Bakura, crying and mewling out his name desperately, his body still trembling from the sickness.

Bakura didn't take long to throw off his pants and shirt, both soiled with sweat, as he grabbed Marik hips and lined himself up. His body was trembling with desire for his lover, crawling over him so that they both were pressed close to each other as he began to press himself in, slowly. He groaned, their bodies fitting together in unison, making him tremble further. "Marik..." he whispered out.

Marik swallowed softly and met Bakura's gaze with half-lidded lilac eyes. "T-take me, 'Kura...I-I fucking need you...so badly..." he whispered and wrapped his good arm around his lover, encuraging to press inside, his muscles loosening up exertly as they awaited the entrance of Bakura's hot, wet length.

Bakura groaned, burying his face in the crook of Marik's neck as he eased himself in, nodding vigorously as his dripping length entered inside of him. He moaned as the walls he was so familiar with were open to him. "You're... you're perfect," he whispered, slowly pressing himself in and burying up to the hilt, clinging tightly to the tanned Yami.

The tanner Yami's cheeks burned at Bakura's words as he shook his head feverishly, only stopping to throw his head back and moan loudly. His legs immediately moved to wrap around Bakura's waist, tugging him much closer as he felt his length inside of him and he purred. He finally felt right. He felt complete and he _craved _this feeling almost like air. He needed it so badly.

Bakura groaned in his new prison, his fingers digging into the hips as his own head tilted back, moaning out Marik's name. He rocked their bodies against the mattress for a moment before he struck, thrusting himself into the inner walls further, only wanting more and more. "Fuck, yes! Oooh! I love you!" He cried out his proclamation, pulling back and thrusting himself right back in.

The tanned darkness let out a screeching cry as Bakura started to thrust, his sensitive insides clamping down o his lover's length, to create pleasure for both of them. He squirmed and bucked and writhed and arched, it only made the pleasure grow. His head was spinning as he grabbed onto Bakura's small shoulders with his meaty hands to steady himself and the rest of his body. "Nggh-AAAH! I-I love you too!" he cried out desperately.

Bakura felt the sweat drip from his body as he only continued to shiver, starting to move in a strong, steady pace, his eyes shutting and his voice only moaning out more and more. He was loving every bit of this, his loins burning inside of Marik to the point where he was sure he was going to burst, but he somehow kept going. "MARIK!" he cried his lover's name out.

Marik gasped as he heard his name being twisted in such passion, in such pleasure, pleased he was giving Bakura himself. He clamped and unclamped his muscles down on his throbbing length, moaning louder and louder as the bliss and orgasmic pressure in his lower abdomen seemed to grow. He was so close. Painfully close, even.

Bakura cried out in feral passion, the pre-cum dripping inside of Marik as he grew needfully close. "Marik!" His imprisoning on his length was making him go wild for more. "AH! MARIK! I'M GOING TO COME!" He began to thrust even harder and faster, forgetting his lover's sickness in his passion.

Bakura's rough and bruising thrusts were moving and swaying his battered body more then he wanted, but Marik didn't care at the moment. He felt right inside, his lover's throbbing need pleasuring and tearing into him. He bit his lip before a loud scream let loose, on that caused a sharp pain in his stomach that he once again promptly ignored. "ComecomeCOMECOME! BAKURA!" he cried out desperately as his muscles worked on overdrive, clamping and un-clamping at random times, holding Bakura's length trapped for a mere second before letting him free, anything to drive his lover over the edge.

Bakura groaned, remembering himself and slowing his thrusts, growing more gentle as he thrusted into Marik's prostrate, trying to hold on just enough to bring his lover as much pleasure as possible. He adored their bodies and how they moved together as one in their throes of passion, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as he groaned. "A-aaah!"

Each thrust against his aready senstive special spot made Marik arch up on the bed and moan out loudly, a moan that was soon mixed with a scream as his climax seemed to be approaching faster and faster, his swelling length resting against the hollow of his hip as he panted loudly and cried out.

He was going to come. But, he wanted to, with Bakura.

The feeling of Marik's cock pressed up against him made Bakura moan further, the throbbing being felt all through his body. He was ready to come, he could feel Marik close. Quickly, he laced their fingers together, squeezing them tightly and letting out a cry, his orgasm spilling out, his warm liquids coating Marik's insides.

Feeling his lover expode inside of him made the younger Yami arch his battered body up in his pleasure, a loud, shrill scream exiting his mouth as he rode out one of the most powerful orgasms he had had, the sensitivity of his body just adding to the pleasure that was racking his poor form. "BAKURA!"

Bakura held onto Marik through the aftershocks as he moaned out, bucking with each wave of euphoria. He shut his eyes as everything slowly died down, leaving him panting heavily. "Oooh..." he groaned softly.

Marik's tanned body fell back as he swallowed and felt his limbs turn to jelly, his already trembling body starting to quake even more as he fought to regain his breath, near gasping, the hot and sticky seed he spilled out all over the two of them as he cooed softly.

Bakura slowly pulled out of him, collapsing onto the muscular chest as he buried his face in the crook of the neck. He shuddered softly, only continuing to cling to his lover. "Marik..." he whispered softly, blissful in his afterglow.

Marik blinked open his heavy eyelids and looked down at Bakura before he smiled softly and reached to stroke his snowy, white locks gently, still panting. "I-I love you..." he whispered.

Bakura looked up at him and smiled, still having trouble speaking. "I love you... too..." he panted out, squeezing his hold of his lover. "A-are you alright? Do you feel okay?"

Marik's tired smile shown on his face and he nuzzled his lover gently, holding him much closer to rub their noses together. "I-I'm more then okay..." he whispered.

Bakura's smile widened at that, kissing the tanned and sweating chest gently. "Beautiful..." he whispered softly. His eyes drooped, still exhausted from his night of watching over his lover. He clung to the tanned Yami close.

Marik purred at the kisses before he too smiled at his lover. He kissed his pale forehead lovingly before ne nestled more comfortably in the bed and wrapped his arms loosely around his lover, nuzzling him. "It's my turn to watch over you, 'Kura." he whispered, lilac eyes unbelievably kind and loving.

Bakura looked up at him, swallowing softly. "Are... are you sure you'll be alright?" he whispered out.

"As long as I have you in my arms, I'm more than alright~" he whispered, nuzzling him again. That was, until, he realized how sappy that was and groaned, sun-kissed cheeks growing darker. "Ugghh...I mean..." he trailed off.

Bakura snickered, leaning up to kiss Marik on the lips gently. "Sap," he smirked, laying his head back on his chest, purring as Marik's warmth radiated him, and slowly drifting to sleep almost instantaneously. Marik was holding him, and he seemed to be alright now. That was all he needed.

Marik merely rolled his eyes and watched as Bakura drifted off in his arms, laying another kiss on his forehead as he smiled fondly at him and kept him close. "I love you, so much..." he whispered softly, so not to wake his lover if he was already up. Giving a deep sigh, stroked the snowy, white hair as he contiued to watch Bakura, looking out for him, just as his lover had done for him the night before.

He was more than happy with this responsibility.


End file.
